Accidently in Love 3: The Doctor’s Appointment
by Gaffney06
Summary: Phoebe and Helen find out the sex of their babies. Will and Frank tag along. Frank continues to be crabby and their doctor wishes she chose a different profession.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Accidentally in Love 3: The Doctor's Appointment**

**(Doctor's Office)**

"Isn't this exciting," Helen smiled, sitting on the exam table.

"Oh yeah, this is barrels of fun." Frank said sarcastically. He was sitting scrunched up between Phoebe and Will. It wasn't easy trying to fit three people, one being pregnant on two small plastic chairs. "Can't one of you two scoot over? I can't move."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who wanted to have my doctor's appointments at the same time as my mother's." Phoebe complained.

"Well I wasn't the one who asked for my son and step-daughter to get married and have a baby." Frank complained.

"Actually, Sir, you did suggest that Phoebe and I get married." Will smiled, reminding his father that everything was his own fault.

"Let's not confuse everyone with the facts," Frank grumbled. "Besides, I didn't ask for the two of you to have a baby together."

"Yet, it was still you who gave us condoms that were known to be faulty." Phoebe told him.

"Again, why confuse everyone with the facts," Frank continued to grumble.

"Who cares what the facts are," Helen continued to smile. "We should all be happy that we are going to be blessed with a beautiful grandchild."

"And what am I seeing you for today?" Dr. Mitchell entered the room.

"My daughter and I are here for ultrasounds." Helen answered.

Dr. Mitchell turned to Phoebe. "Hello Phoebe, it's nice to see you again." Dr. Mitchell shook her hand. "And who are these handsome men."

"This is my husband Frank," Helen began.

"_Don't do it. Don't do it._" Will, Phoebe, and Frank prayed together.

"And this is the father of Phoebe's baby, my step-son, Will." Helen finished and Will, Phoebe, and Frank shook their heads and covered their faces.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Mitchell stopped in her tracts. "Did you just say that your step-son is the father of your grandchild?"

"Yes," Helen smiled.

Dr. Mitchell's eyes grew wide and her nose scrunched up. "You must be thrilled," she forced herself to spit out.

"We're absolutely thrilled." Helen answered.

"Speak for yourself," Frank growled.

"Let's just get started." Dr. Mitchell suggested. Helen lay back on the table and Dr. Mitchell applied the jelly. A few moments later the baby's image appeared on the scream.

"Can you tell what it is?" Helen asked.

"Lets see." Dr. Mitchell looked at the screen. "You are having a girl."

Frank smiled. "Great. Can we go now?"

Dr. Mitchell printed the picture and Helen wiped her stomach off with a towel and stood up. "Of course we can't go silly. We want to get a picture of our grandbaby before we go."

"Oh joy," Frank pouted.

Phoebe rose from her seat and Frank relaxed a little in his chair until Helen sat down next to him. "Oh for the love of God, I'll just stand." Frank stood up as Phoebe lied down on the table.

Dr. Mitchell applied the jelly on Phoebe's belly and the image appeared on screen. "Oh, what have we here?"

"Oh God, its more bad news isn't it?" Frank sighed grumpily.

"You are going to have a boy, two of them. You're having twins." Dr. Mitchell told them, printing a picture of the babies.

"This is so wonderful." Helen smiled. "We should all be thrilled."

"You be thrilled. I'll be bitter." Frank growled. "How could you let this happen?"

"Me?" Helen asked. "You told them to get married. I think we should all just make the best of this."

"You're the loopy one who is so damn happy about all of this." Frank yelled. "No wonder our children are so irresponsible."

"Let's not forget that you gave them the faulty condom," Helen yelled as they headed out of the room.

"You people are never going to let me live that down are you," Frank yelled, following his wife.

"See, I told you." Will bragged. "Nothing will ever be our fault again."

"This is turning out to be great blackmail." Phoebe answered as she and Will walked out of the room together.

Dr. Mitchell stood in the room alone, scratching her head. "What the hell kind of family have I gotten myself involved in?"

**Please push the review button and leave me your thoughts! **__


End file.
